It all started in that dark alley
by im-your-genie
Summary: Mikan likes Natsume because he saved her once. However, an incident happened which made her hate him. Now what would Natsume do? Court her forcibly perhaps? NxM
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

J: My first fanfic... I changed some parts of it but the flow of the story is the same. I also changed some parts of the succeeding chapters so I deleted them. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**It all started in that dark alley..**

_im-your-genie_

**CHAPTER 1**

"It never even crossed my mind  
That i would fall in love with you  
You were always there behind me  
But i never looked that way"

- Girlfriend by Kamikazee

* * *

**Age Profiles:**

Senpais: 19 y/o.  
Boys: 17 y/o  
Girls except Mikan: 17 y/o  
Mikan: 16 y/o

* * *

My name is Mikan Sakura.

How should I describe myself? I'm a 16 year old studying at Gakuen Alice. I'm a loner yet very cheerful kind of girl. Confusing, right? I don't have any friends except for Hotaru. We've been best friends since our childhood years. No once can replace her as my best friend, ever.

Since then, I've been living by myself at an apartment owned by Hotaru's family. Don't bother asking why since all of you know that I'm an orphan… or not? Well if you didn't know that fact, then now you do.

It's the first day of school and I'm preparing the stuffs I need for today. Notebooks, books, ball pen and money… those are what I always bring at school. Too few, right? I can't shake of the fact that I'm very excited to meet _him_. While I was already clad in my school uniform where my skirt's longer than anyone else, I remembered something.

***Flashback***

I so love Hotaru! She taught me Math and I passed it. Who knows I would be able to pass Math even for once? Ha! I know I could do it. It's just that Jin-Jin makes it hard for me to understand everything he's teaching.

Well I'm almost home. As I turn around the corner, I saw some drunken guys laughing giddily. As I pass by them, someone held my arm. That someone is one of them, I concluded. Suddenly, I felt like I was being dragged into a dark alley where I struggled hopelessly. I shut my eyes as one of them stripped off my garment. They are going to rape me. Damn it. I was praying that someone might come and save me when I heard a groan from one of them. It's like he's pained or something. My eyes went open and I saw my savior. It's Natsume Hyuuga! He beat the hell out of those molesters until all of them were lying helplessly on the ground.

He held my arm and again, I was dragged. Not to be raped, but to escape from those guys. Who knows what they could do? They might even stand up and ran after us. Monsters! He stopped dragging me and let go of my hand. I tried uttering something but no word came out of my lips.

Fear… that's what I'm feeling at the moment. I'm trembling and without noticing, tears fell down from my eyes. I felt his hand brush my cheeks. "Next time, be careful. This placed is packed with men and you don't know the worst in us. I'm no superman who can always save you from this kind of events. You were lucky I was passing by the alley." He uttered with a hint of concern in his voice. Wait, what? Concern? He doesn't even know me, does he? We go to the same school but I doubt if he knows me. I'm his complete opposite. By that I include the popularity part. He's popular and I'm so not! I showed him a genuine smile as he left without saying another word.

***End of Flashback***

He's my hero. He's rude and all that. But deep inside, I know that he isn't. And my wish is to see that side of him.

Walking to school was my hobby since I can save money. As I continued walking or more like pacing, I saw Natsume with his long time girlfriend Luna. By long time girlfriend, I mean 6 months. He usually picks up Luna from her house every morning so they could go to school together. Sweet, right? I feel jealous whenever I see them together like that.

How I wish I wasn't Luna's neighbor so I won't always see them together. And how I wish I was Luna. Sigh. Her life's perfect… _too perfect _that I don't see any flaws.

As I was walking down the sidewalks of the busy city, I caught him staring at me. _.God! _Does he recognize me? Damn it. I hope he doesn't coz I would love to die now if he does. I'm too embarrassed of what happened a year ago. He might be mocking me in the corner of his mind saying how weak I am to be easily dragged into a dark alley or something like that.

I shrugged the thought away when I heard footsteps behind me. I saw him and his girlfriend walking happily together. Or was it just Luna who's happy?

Nevertheless, I felt pain in my chest. It pains me seeing them together. If only I could disappear from this world, I would right now.

Seeing that somehow made my feet walk faster not noticing the big rock in front of me. Unfortunately, I tripped.

"Ouch! That hurts. " I said half-shouting. I was busy minding the pain that I didn't notice them looking at me.

"Look where you're going, you bitch!" Luna shouted. What the hell did I do to receive that kind of remark? I just tripped, I accidentally pained myself physically and they're not involved with it, right?

"I'm so sorry. I didn't notice the rock in front of me." I replied calmly. It wasn't my fault that the rock tripped me. Oh, I forgot it's my fault. I didn't noticed it.

"Whatever. We both know why you're acting like that. It's to steal my _boyfriend's _attention." She retorted emphasizing the word boyfriend. As if that's my intention. It was an accident for goodness' sake.

"I'm not trying to get his attention nor do I want yours. I'm just telling the truth and if you're not satisfied with that, don't blame me, blame yourself for being insecure." Did I just say that? That's true anyway; it's obvious that she's insecure. I diverted my gaze away from her and found myself staring to a pair of crimson orbs.

As I was busy admiring these beautiful eyes, dizziness engulfed my head and the next thing I know,

I passed out.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**

* * *

**

J: So, that's it. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

J: Here's the 2nd chapter. I changed some parts. Even the dialogues were changed. I hope it's better.

**It all started in that dark alley..**

_im-your-genie_

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

What am I doing here at my apartment? Moreover, who brought me here? Last thing I remember, I was exchanging words with Luna, then… nothing.

I tried sitting up straight when my head suddenly ached as if I'm having a hang over. My eyes are blurry which means I can't see clearly. But what surprised me is seeing a person's silhouette by the kitchen. Who's that? Maybe it's Hotaru. But then, it's still too early for her to be home already. Damn. I hope it's not a thief or I would be dead meat when he discovers I'm already awake.

To regain my normal vision, I shut then opened my eyes again. I slowly stood up from my bed trying not to make any sounds. I silently walked towards the kitchen and peeked at the door. What the hell? Are my eyes deceiving me? Is that Natsume Hyuuga cooking in my kitchen?

(Natsume's POV)

I'm cooking porridge for polka. Yes, I cook. So what? I don't care if it sounds gay but I know how to cook, at least a few dishes.

This is such a small apartment. Even my bathroom is bigger than this, even if my house is not a mansion. The porridge is almost done when I remembered what happened earlier today.

***Flashback***

Luna and I were walking behind someone whom I recognize very well. How couldn't I recowgnize her that easily when the past years, I've been staring at her? Mikan Sakura… that's her beautiful name. She's unfortunately the freaky blackmailing inventor's best friend.

She's also the first girl who caught my attention when she transferred to our school four years ago. I also saved her once from those drunken bastards.

As I continued staring at her back, I noticed her walked faster not noticing the big rock in front of her. Still, she walked briskly and accidentally tripped on the rock. That's bad. But then, I want to laugh so hard because of her undergarment.

It was so childish. _Polka dots. _Is she in first grade or something? Coz her underwear makes her look like she is.

"Look where you're going, you bitch!" Luna shouted irritatingly.

Polka apologized to Luna and explained her side. But then, Luna being insecure didn't believe any of the things polka told her. Tch.

But then, I can't blame her for that. I'm her _boyfriend_ and I'm popular to the female population. Ugh, I hate saying that I'm his boyfriend. It's creeping me out. I have everything any girl would be looking for.

Polka defended herself and said that she wasn't trying to get my attention which is true. It was an accident for goodness' sake! If Luna doesn't believe her, it's her own problem. Not mine nor polka's.

Tch. I was staring at her beautiful hazel eyes when our eyes suddenly met.

Innocence… that's what I see in her eyes. Tch. Damn it, Natsume. Quit looking at her or you'll get hypnotized by her.

Our eyes were still locked to each other when she collapsed and fell to the ground which astounded both me and Luna.

"Luna, go to school on your own and I'll bring her home." She was about to protest but the fierceness of my eyes made her comply with my words.

Right there and then, I carried polka in my arms and went to her apartment. Her doors were obviously locked so I looked for her keys and when I found it, I entered without hesitation. I placed her on the bed and checked her temperature. Damn! She's running a high fever. Silly girl, she didn't even felt that she's having a fever.

I went to her kitchen and found a basin. I placed water in it and took one towel from her cabinet located beside her bed.

Gently, I wiped her face and arms with the towel so that her fever will somehow die down.

I was busy wiping her face when I heard her whisper my name. _"Natsume…"_ What the heck?! Why did I just hear her whispering my name? Oh well.

***End of Flashback***

Tch. She uttered my name. Is there any significant meaning behind that? Or was she just dreaming of me? Who knows? Oh, she does.

My thoughts were disrupted when I noticed someone's presence by the door. I noticed a shadow and immediately, I knew it was her. Small and careful footsteps were heard. Having finished with my cooking, I faced her with my undying emotionless face.

_(Mikan's POV)_

As I walked towards him, he faced me with his ever stoic face. He's already done cooking whatever he was cooking. He opened the cabinet and got a bowl. Porridge was poured into the bowl and the next thing I know, I'm already sitting on a chair and was about to have a taste of Natsume's cooking.

As I had my first taste, I was dumbfounded. I'm lost for words on how I should describe his cooking. In short, it's very delicious that I can eat it everyday without getting tired of it. I never knew he could cook so well. He sure is unpredictable. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I liked him in the first place.

Ending my thoughts, I complimented his cooking. "This is delicious, thanks. But, can I ask you something?"

"You already are. You might as well continue it, no?" he coolly replied.

"What happened earlier? I can't seem to remember bringing you here in my _sanctuary._" I uttered almost whispering.

"As a matter of fact, you fainted, _Polka._"

"Oh, I see. Well then, again, thank you. Do you want to eat porridge too?" I asked him politely.

Wait…

**Polka?!**

"What the heck do you mean by that?! Polka?! You… pervert!" He only smirked as a response. Damn it. He saw my underwear… not to mention childish. How dumb of me to let someone see it. Ugh! I can't stand this embarrassment! To prevent myself from suffering to anymore humiliation, I stood up and tried pushing him out of my apartment.

"Thanks for the food, for taking care of me, good bye!" I half-shouted as I continue to force him out. But my efforts were futile since he's obviously stronger than me. I'm no match compared to him.

I gave up on pushing him and just went to open the door widely giving him the chance to go home in peace. I don't know what I will do if he stays here any longer. The door was still open yet he didn't move from his current position. It's like his feet were nailed into the ground which makes it impossible for him to walk out of the apartment.

Damn it. I like him… I know. But, he doesn't know that fact and me liking him doesn't mean I'll allow him to be a pervert to me.

"Please leave." I shot irritatingly.

"Why?" he asked me as he cast another smirk. Ugh! I so want to erase that smirk off of his face at the moment. He's such a tease and I don't think I can stand being with him even for a moment anymore.

"Well… for your information, you looked at my panty and called me by its pattern! It's humiliating!" I shouted. Again, he smirked. The nerve of this guy!

_(Natsume's POV)_

She's very amusing, I can say. Hn. So what if I saw her underwear? It's not like I looked at it in purpose. Besides, other girls would love to show me their underwear and here she is, getting all angry because I accidentally saw hers.

Irritation is evident in her actions and facial expressions. While here I am, still standing inside her apartment as if I'm glued to the ground. Tch. Whatever. I'm out of here.

I started walking towards the door and before I escape her sight, I glanced at her.

"See ya around, _Polka_." I mockingly said obviously emphasizing the word polka. Her face reddened 10 times redder that before… if that's even possible.

"I'd rather not." She replied without hesitation. Oh, tough girl. Her words… she never fails to surprise me with those. She's very different from other girls I saw everyday.

While I was on my way out, I decided to go to the manga shop to buy a new chapter of my favorite _hentai_ manga. Hey, I'm a guy. You can't remove the fact that men also have their own needs. And this is one of mine.

_ (Normal POV)_

Back to Mikan…

Even when Natsume's already gone, she's still fuming with anger. The only thing that is missing is the smoke coming from her nose like those in comedy shows.

"Ugh. I hate him. I can't believe that I actually liked him!" she voiced out her thoughts. Good thing there's no one around or they'll think that she's going nuts.

"I don't love him anymore… wait love? Oh yeah. That's what Hotaru said. Jealousy is something you feel when the person you love is with someone else. And that's exactly what I felt when I saw him with Luna. Pssh. Whatever. Even so… I won't love him anymore! But then, I already did… before I even discovered his perverted side. Ugh. Damn it." She uttered irritatingly as she walked back to her room stomping her feet in the process.

_(Mikan's POV)_

Maybe I'll just ignore him forever. I'm a loner anyway, right? Besides, he probably doesn't know what section I belong to. And I'm very positive that he won't look for me. I'll just erase my memory of today and live normally and happily with my best friend.

Speaking of my best friend, I haven't seen her today. I hope she's okay.

I was busy thinking of Hotaru until I heard a knock on the door. Who might that be? I just hope it's not the pervert or I'll punch him on the face. That is… if I could. I walked towards the door and was shocked to see my so-called visitor.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**

* * *

**

J: I have a lot of things to do. Waah! Wish me luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gakuen Alice :D

J: So, this is the third chapter. I'm so sorry if I deleted the succeeding chapters.

**It all started in that dark alley..**

_im-your-genie_

**CHAPTER 3**

**

* * *

**

Still in state of shock, I felt pain in my cheek. What the?! Why the heck did she slapped me? What did I do to make her so enraged to the extent of slapping me? Psh.

I wonder why Natsume even liked her in the first place. Oh wait, I think I know why. It's simple. They have the same personality and social status.

Ugh. But I still don't get the reason behind her slapping me.

"What the hell?! What did I do to you!?" I shouted at her.

"Damn you Mikan Sakura! You tripped on the rock to get _my Natsume's attention _and what? You even have to faint in front of us! He was the one who carried you back here and made me go to school alone." she shouted back emphasizing 'my Natsume's attention.' Was that even necessary? I don't think so.

"So?! What's the problem with that? Was it my fault that he was the one who volunteered on bringing me home instead of just calling an ambulance or even yet, my best friend? Besides, I don't see anything wrong in helping someone in need of help." I calmly respond.

"I do. Because of that, he broke up with me. And you're obviously the reason why. Damn you Mikan Sakura, I hate you so much. I'll make sure you'll learn your lesson not to mess with _the _Luna Koizumi." She retorted before she finally left. At last! The insecure woman is already gone.

But… why did they break up anyway? I don't think that I'm the reason behind that. Why would it be me? The jerk doesn't even have his eyes on me. And now what? She's blaming me for their break up. Ugh. Whatever. She's so pathetic.

She has everything a guy could ask for except for her attitude and there she is, being all insecure to someone like me: a plain orphan girl. A lesson huh? What could it be? It may be hard to admit but I'm quite terrified of her words. I'm also scared of what might happen. Who knows what she can do?

_(Normal POV)_

Mikan's thoughts were disrupted when she glanced at the clock. Seeing the time, she freaked out.

"Oh my God! It's already 5:45pm! I have to go to work at 6! Curse Luna and her craziness." she yelled as she immediately ran to the bathroom and have a quick shower.

After doing so, she wore a dress and ran out of her apartment. She ran very fast that she can even win if she joined a marathon.

"Whew, that was close." She whispered as she wiped her sweat. She went to the locker room and changed to her uniform.

_(Mikan's POV)_

That was so close! I changed into my uniform and fixed my hair into a messy bun. Well that was cute.

I walked towards the shelves to arrange the mangas that weren't placed in their original shelves. That's what I hate about some customers. They browse into mangas and leave without buying anything. What's worse is that they don't even know how to put them in the right places.

Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm a saleslady at a manga store near my house. I don't earn much. I just earn 5000 yen in two weeks. I have a lot of things to pay for and it's never enough for me.

I eat a lot, I admit. But I really can't help it. My stomach always shouts for food even when I'm at rest.

Sigh. How I wish I was like Hotaru. Her family is very rich. They own one company but their company is doing well. And I think they're planning to put up another one.

As I was busy placing the mangas in order, my co-worker and friend Anna walked towards me.

"Hello Mikan! How are you?" she cheerfully asked me.

_I'm not fine. Someone just slapped me and up until now, it bothers me why she had me involved with her break up to her boyfriend Natsume. You know… the one who I've mentioned to you?_

"I'm fine Anna, thanks. How about you?" I lied. Of course it's better to lie at times when you really don't want to talk about the things bothering you.

"I'm happy! No… scratch that. I'm very happy! Ask me why." She giddily replied.

"Why?" I smiled.

"Well… Yuu just asked me to be his girlfriend!" she excitedly stated.

"I'm happy for you Anna. He's trustworthy and kind. Good luck to the both of you!" I told her in a happy manner as she daydreamed. I think it's about her and Yuu together.

She's a good friend of mine and I'm happy for her. Yuu is a nice guy and he will never hurt my friend. Sigh. But still, I'm the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend. Nonoko has Koko, Anna has Yuu and Hotaru has Ruka who is unfortunately the pervert's best friend. Sometimes I even wonder how they became best friends. They're a total opposite. In terms of personality, that is.

Ruka is a very nice person and any girl could fall for his personality alone. He has everything any girl could wish for. He's a gentleman and everything alike whereas Natsume is his total opposite. He's kind… at times but he's very rude. Moreover, a total pervert.

I guess opposites attract after all. Maybe the reason why Hotaru and Ruka are together is the same reason why Ruka's best friend is Natsume.

Anna went back to the counter after thanking me because a customer entered the store.

Speaking of the devil, he's the one who just came in. This is _so_ not my day. I continued arranging the mangas in the shelves until I bumped into something… or rather someone. I looked up only to see crimson eyes staring at mine.

Such beautiful eyes…

Wait, its Natsume's! What does he want now?! Ugh.

"Yes, sir may I help you?" I asked him rather _nicely_.

"Do you want to go out?" Go out?! Is he out of his mind? I'm not someone who he can toy with after breaking up with her _beloved girlfriend._

"Sorry sir but that's not part of my job here." I told him politely. Wow, I've never imagined myself being polite to him.

"Hey whoever you are in the counter. I'm going to borrow her tonight. Just put her on leave."

What?! I can't afford taking a leave. I might be terminated! I've took too much leaves and I don't think they'll let me off this time.

My mouth was hanging open when he suddenly pulled me out of the store. My imagination, too, was creepy.

_(Natsume's POV)_

I pulled polka out of the store. I can see that she's still in state of shock. But even though, her face somewhat paints fright.

I kept on dragging her until we reached a Sakura tree located in a secluded area. I stopped pulling her and sat down on the grass.

"Sit with me." I told her… or more like commanded her.

She hesitated a bit but she sat down anyway. She doesn't have any choice but to comply with me. If she doesn't sit down, I can always pull her down. I'm a lot stronger than her. And if she runs away, I can catch her easily. I'm not an athlete for nothing.

She's quietly sitting beside me but it isn't close enough for me to feel her presence. It's like she's a meter away from me or something.

What's up with her? We've been sitting for a couple of minutes but no words were spoken. We remained silent until she decided to break the serenity of the place.

"Why did you bring me here?" she questioned me. Hn. I just want her company. Is it that hard to figure out? She's such a stupid girl.

"I just want to." I told her part of the truth.

"I'm going, goodbye." with that, she stood up and started walking away. Just as before she could get any farther, I held her hand. I can see that she's surprised… very surprised. My grip to her hand tightened as if telling her that I never want to let go of it… _ever._

"Let go of me." She demanded while struggling to remove her hand from my grip.

"No." I plainly said. She stopped her struggling knowing that it's just useless. I pulled her back under the Sakura tree and again, we sat in silence until she decided to break it… _again_.

Why are girls like this? They like breaking the calmness of the surroundings with their loud mouths.

"I heard you and Luna broke up." How the heck did she know about this? Tch. It must be Luna. She's so stupid to think that I even liked her. Damn, even if she's the only girl in the planet, no way in hell would I like her. I would rather die than let myself like her.

"Yeah, so?" I responded to her statement. "Why did you broke up?" she asked.

I sat there astonished because I never expected her to ask that kind of question. I remained silent as I remembered how Luna and I broke up…

***Flashback***

I was walking back to my house when I saw Luna with her bitch friends. I didn't stop to talk or even greet her. I just continued walking. I never really liked her. But because of that stupid bet of Imai, I started dating Luna.

Unluckily, it should last for about half a year. Darn that Imai and her challenges. Today is the last day that I should be dating her. I've already devised a plan on how I'll tell her about our break up. I can't wait for tomorrow for this kind of thing.

My thoughts were interrupted by her loud mouth. "Natsume, dear!" I hate it when she calls me that. It's giving me creeps all over. She hugged me but I didn't hug her back. I just remained motionless and after a while, pushed her away.

"Luna, let's break up."

She was very shocked regarding my statement. "Why?! What did I do to make you end our _treasured _relationship?"

Tch. Now she thinks that I treasure this relationship more than she does. That's shit! I'm so going to get back to Imai after I put the things the way I want them to be. If only Imai wasn't her friend and if only Ruka doesn't love that Imai, then I wouldn't have to wait for anything to get my most-awaited payback.

"Luna, I don't love you anymore. I never did." There. I said that truth.

Yeah, she's hurt and I know that. She's hurt because I, the most handsome guy in school broke up with her. Not that she really loves me or anything. She just wants my looks, charm, popularity and whatever I have. She gained more popularity cause of me so of course she'll say that she loves me. I'm every girl's dream and having me as her boyfriend… no, ex-boyfriend was a privilege of acting so beautiful in front of the others when in fact, _she's not even close to being one._

"I don't believe you Natsume, we were so good together! Was it because of that Mikan Sakura, the girl this morning?! I hate that bitch! What did she do to make you break up with me?! Did she charm you? That witch. Ugh."

"Yes, they say that we _were_ so good together. Listen to your words Luna. You were referring to the past events so it means that you're already agreeing that we should break up." I evaded her question about polka. I don't want polka to be in this kind of talk. She doesn't even know anything.

"Fine, let's break up. But I still believe that Sakura's the reason. That bitch. Fine, choose her! The hell I care about her. She's not even fitted to be an opponent of mine. Me, a rich and popular girl against her, a poor and an outcast… Nice choice Natsume. You chose the best." She said the final line with sarcasm evident in her voice.

I know she doesn't accept our break up well and there's a big possibility that polka's going to be mocked by her goons. Hn. She won't let this pass easily. Damn her.

"She's not part of my reasons for breaking up with you." I lied knowing that even after saying this, she's still never going to believe me. She only believes in the things that she wants to believe in. Like the event this morning for example.

After my last statement, she retreated with a sinister grin plastered on her face.

Tch. That's when my conclusion really strengthened.

She really isn't going to let this event pass.

***End of flashback***

I didn't realize that I was staring into a blank space for quite a span of time already. I just went back to my senses when I felt someone poked me hard on the nose. I glared at her touching my nose.

"What's your problem?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I was asking you a question and you remained silent. What a way of answering a question, pervert."

"I have no intentions of answering your stupid question." I quickly replied.

I really don't want to talk about Luna. It's just a waste of time and saliva talking about her. She's not even worth being a topic.

"Okay then… I'll get going since I have nothing to do here anyway. You won't talk to me and I'm wasting my time sitting here when I can just go back to work. I can always extend my hours of working so I can be paid fully."

She stood up but before she could take a step away from me, I held her hand and pulled her down with a purpose of making her sit.

_Accidentally, our lips met._

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**

* * *

**J: This chapter's still for SHAIRA MAE.......!! :D:D:D Reviews?

*_* : Oh sorry. I didn't notice that. But in the old chapter, he called her polka. I just forgot to type it. But I included it already in Natsume's statement. :) Thanks. Hmm. I deleted the next chapters and changed parts of them because someone told me that I should.


End file.
